A generic control element is known from EP 1 026 407 B1. Such control elements are used in particular for valves with so-called media separation which are used, for instance, in food or analysis technology, in laboratories or in medical engineering. The fluidic control element is part of a so-called direct-acting rocker magnet valve to which a torque, in particular via a magnetic actuator, is immediately applied from outside to the two-armed lever, also referred to as a rocker.
Fluidic control elements of the type initially mentioned and hence fluidic control elements according to the invention, too, can be used for blocking, passing, restricting, changing, mixing or distributing fluid flows.
The particular aspect of such fluidic control elements of the type initially mentioned is the combined sealing and actuating element. This element is clamped between the two housing parts. Its sealing sheath comprises a sealing ring which is clamped like an O-ring between the housing parts and seals the fluid space in the region of the parting plane of the housing parts. The load-carrying core comprises a shaft which extends through the sealing ring towards outside so that a torque is applied to the shaft from outside. Within the fluid space, the two lever arms stick out from the shaft in opposite directions. Originating from the shaft, the core may also extend into the lever arms in order to give them a higher elasticity. The elastic sealing sheath may completely surround the entire core situated in the fluid space, but this is not compulsory. The sealing sheath, however, is present at least in the region of the sealing seats so as to be able to reliably close the sealing seat with an elastic pressure face. These options do not only apply to prior art, but also for the control element according to the invention explained below.
Upon swiveling the lever, the elastic sealing sheath is deformed so that it provides for a restoring force. However, this involves a permanent load on the sealing sheath.
The cores used hitherto are formed as punched parts around which the sealing sheath is applied by insert molding or vulcanization. The cross-section of the shaft in the region of the passage through the sealing ring is a rectangular one. In the region where the shaft passes through the sealing ring, the latter is subject to high loads and may tear over the years.
It is the object of the invention to improve a fluidic control element such that the valve body possesses a longer product life.